What Goes Around Comes Around
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos and the bullies tag Isabel and Rattle Shake's home on Easter Sunday, the creeps learn that what goes around comes around tenfold. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, Vegas, and Flara, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Lego Dimensions belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Autumn.**

* * *

 **What Goes Around Comes Around**

Isabel smiled as she got the Easter decorations, the egg-dying kits, plastic eggs, and real eggs at the store and thanked the girl at the register before heading to Skylands. She was excited because she had an Easter party planned and an Easter egg hunt planned for the kids. Arriving home, she hid the candy and egg-dying kits in the vault nearby so that Vegas and Flara wouldn't get into them yet. Seeing that was done, she went to go find Rachel and the other Portal Masters.

The Tech Portal Master smiled at seeing one of her closest friends coming up to them with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Izzy," she said. "What's up?"

"I got the stuff," the Undead Portal Master said in a low voice so only Rachel heard her. "I thought Rattle Shake could spend time with our kids while we got the eggs ready for the Easter egg hunt."

"That sounds great," Rachel said in a low voice, a smile on her face. "When do you want to meet?"

"Easter morning. Say around seven o'clock?"

"You got it."

* * *

Easter morning arrived quickly and Rachel took Autumn, Speedlight, and her little sister Crystal over to Isabel and Rattle Shake's house. The Undead snake greeted them warmly and smiled at the kids. "Hey, you kids want to go to the amusement park?" He asked.

Speedlight, Autumn, and Crystal looked at Rachel eagerly. "Can we, Mama?" Speedlight asked, his blue eye glowing brightly in excitement.

"Please, Mommy?" Autumn asked, giving her mother puppy eyes.

"Please, big sis?" Crystal asked hopefully.

Rachel chuckled, unable to say 'no' to those faces. "Okay," she said. "But you three mind Rattle Shake, okay?"

"Okay!" All three promised and hugged the Undead snake, who chuckled and saw Vegas and Flara coming over and both looked excited.

"Come on, Daddy!" Vegas said, tugging his father's hand excitedly.

"I've never been to an amusement park before," Flara said as she grabbed Rattle's other hand and gently tugged, making him laugh.

"Okay, kids, let's go," he said with a smile and turned to kiss Isabel. "We'll be back later, my love."

"Have fun, guys," she said with a smile before they headed out and Rachel and Isabel went in the house. "Okay, let me get the stuff out and we'll start."

Rachel smiled. "It's been a while since I dyed Easter eggs," she admitted.

Smiling, Isabel led the way to the vault, but when she got there, the vault was empty. She looked around. "Wait, who got in here?" She asked herself. "Everything was in here last night, so where did it go?"

"Isabel?" She heard the Tech Portal Master call out. "You might want to come see this."

Vortech, who had just woken up and come outside at hearing them, came around the corner and gasped. "What happened here?!" He asked.

Hearing the horror in both her friends' voices, Isabel came out and around the side of the house and gasped when she saw what they saw.

The side of the house facing the south was a mess. The wall had been egged with dyed eggs that hadn't been hard boiled and colorful shells littered the ground. Chocolate paste was smeared on the wall too and the words 'April Fools' had been spray painted in red paint all over the wall. Rachel went around the other side of the house and saw evidence of eggs having hit the front of the house too, but the spray paint and chocolate paste were around the back and sides of the house.

Isabel fell to her knees, tears in her eyes that someone had so cruelly done this to her and Rattle Shake's home and she was now short on supplies for the party and Easter egg hunt before anger took over. "Who did this?" She asked angrily.

Rachel was equally angry as was Vortech. "Let's go see Master Eon," the former villain said. "Maybe he'll know."

"No doubt he will," Rachel said as they headed for the Academy.

* * *

Master Eon was aghast to hear that Isabel's house had been tagged and the target of a vicious prank and it didn't take him long to find out where the culprits were. "They're at Kaos' tower," he said.

"I bet he's behind this 100%," Vortech growled.

"Something tells me he had help," Rachel said, her voice tinged with anger. "Come on, Izzy. Let's call the other Portal Masters."

Though at the amusement park, Crystal instantly answered the call when Master Eon said she was needed and was soon back at the Academy with the other Portal Masters. "What's wrong?" One of the male Portal Masters asked.

"Isabel and Rattle Shake's house was targeted by someone or someones playing a very cruel April Fools prank," Master Eon said.

"What?" One of the other female Portal Masters asked.

"I know it's also April Fool's Day, but come on, it's Easter too," said another of the male Portal Masters.

"Master Eon has tracked the culprits to Kaos' tower," Rachel said. "So what do you say we find out who did this and show them what goes around comes around?"

The other Portal Masters instantly agreed and Vortech placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "I'll stay here and wait for Rattle Shake and the kids," he said.

"You sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Go get those hoodlums," he said.

Nodding, they headed out, heading for Kaos' tower and began searching for the culprits, coming up to the throne room and hearing Kaos laughing along with some other familiar laughter. "The bullies," Crystal said softly.

"So we were right," Rachel said. "That little creep did have help."

Her voice was tinged with anger and Isabel felt her blood boil as they entered the throne room to see the bully Portal Masters and Kaos all laughing. "Oh, man. Tagging that loser's house was so awesome!" Said one of them.

"And all this candy for us to eat," said one of the girl bullies.

"So you like pranks, huh?"

Hearing Isabel's voice, they turned to find her, Rachel, Crystal, and the other Portal Masters glaring at them angrily. Rachel then snapped her fingers, grabbing the five bullies and Kaos in her telekinesis. "If you like candy so much, let us help you eat more of it then," the Tech Portal Master said as the other Portal Masters held up bottles of chocolate, strawberry, and caramel syrup, courtesy of Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster. Isabel pulled out her gem and used it to help Rachel hold the bullies in place.

"Let them have it, guys," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, the bullies were groaning in pain as was Kaos, their faces starting to look green. "April Fools," Crystal said, giggling.

"See how you like being pranked," said one of the male Portal Masters.

"Should we make them eat more syrup?" Asked one of the other female Portal Masters.

"No," Isabel said. "But I do have something for them."

With that, she held up her Emerald and the bullies and Kaos began shrinking until they were all babies again. "That should do it," she said. "This will keep them out of our hair for a day."

Glumshanks came out and he looked worried. "Um, do I want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not," Rachel said.

He nodded. "Well, guess we'll have use for that nursery and those cribs after all," he said as he picked up two of the now infant bullies and carried them to the nursery. The Portal Masters waited until the last of them were in the nursery and Isabel nodded.

"Don't worry, Glumshanks, it's only for today," she said. "By tomorrow morning, they'll be back to normal."

"That's a relief," he said. "But it'll also be a relief not to deal with them for today."

They all left the lair and returned to the Academy where they found eggs laying around the area, both plastic and real. Rachel and Isabel looked at each other curiously before they and the others headed inside and found Vortech reading a story about the Easter bunny to the children and he smiled when he saw them, going up to Isabel. "Ready for the Easter egg hunt?" He asked.

Surprised, she mutely nodded and Vortech announced the egg hunt, making the children all cheer before they ran out with Easter baskets to collect the dyed eggs and candy-filled eggs. Rachel and Isabel looked at Vortech, who smiled and gestured to the grand ballroom where the decorations and food were all set out. "Who…Who did all this?" Isabel asked.

"Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster made the food and the other Skylanders put up the decorations," Vortech said. "And the Mabu helped with the egg dying and filling the plastic eggs with candy for the kids and hiding them."

"But…the eggs and candy had been stolen," she said softly.

"True, but Master Eon helped me go to the human world and collect more for you," he said. "To replace what had been stolen after those hoodlums broke into your vault while you slept."

Isabel had tears in her eyes, but this time, she was happy as she turned and hugged Vortech. "Thank you, Vortech," she said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a little, looking somewhat embarrassed, but happy. "You're welcome, Isabel," he said. "I'd do anything for the girl who gave me a second chance."

Rachel smiled as she heard the kids cheering and she turned to them. "Come on, guys," she said. "Let's go watch the kids find those eggs and then it's time to party."

Isabel nodded in agreement and they headed out, watching the kids before glancing over at Kaos' tower. "Hope those bullies learn what goes around comes around," she said.

"Don't worry about them for now, Izzy," Vortech said. "They got what was coming to them and we get to enjoy a fabulous party and a wonderful day thanks to you."

"He's right," Rachel said, gently squeezing her friend's shoulder.

The Undead Portal Master smiled. "Thanks guys," she said before sitting back and enjoying the day as she had originally planned to do.

Nothing could spoil the beautiful Easter Sunday now.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
